Learning to live
by hooty
Summary: Sakura has been talking to a boy online for sometime now. She finally gets to meet him face to face. That night tourned out to be one she'd never forget, for better or for worse.
1. Take a Ride

Author's note: This is my first time, so I could use all the help you can give me

" Bla bla" –talking

_Bla bla –_stuff on Sakura's computer

Chapter 1: **Take a Ride**

"Hurry up Sakura. We need to get going!"

"I'm coming Otou-san!" Sakura yelled down the stairs.

She went back to the mirror and admired her reflection. Tomoyo's dress looked absolutely stunning and it fit perfectly. She was wearing a white tube top dress with pink cherry blossoms. It reached to just above her knees. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her computer made a noise at her. She went over and typed her farewell….

_lilWOLF: Are you leaving already?_

_CherryBlossom: yea…I have farther to go than you. **I** don't live right next door._

_lilWOLF: sigh I guess…so this is it. I'll see you for the first time!_

_CherryBlossom: I know! I'm so excited-_

"Kaijuu!"

"Baka!"

_CherryBlossom: Oh! Onii-chan is so mean! I'm going to get him!_

_lilWOLF: why? What did he do?_

_CherryBlossom: he called me a kaijuu! _

A few streets away, an amber eyed boy chuckled in front of his computer.

_lilWOLF: How awful!_

_CherryBlossom: I know! Oh! I gotta go! ttfn!_

_lilWOLF: Ja ne_

Sakura signed off and ran downstairs, careful not to trip in her pink platform shoes. She walked into the garage, where everyone was waiting in the car.

"Gomen!" she squeaked.

Her mom stood by the door, waiting to usher her in. She was wearing a red velvet dress. Nadeshiko had her hair up in a black butterfly clip and her feet were adorned with high heeled 'stings.' She seated herself with her matching husband, Fujitaka in the front.

Toya and his best friend, Yukito sat in the middle. Yukito had on all white…white shirt, pants, and jacket. Toya had a light blue, short-sleeved shirt and black pants.

As soon as she'd gotten herself situated, Fujitaka started up the car and they were off.

Nadeshiko announced to the car, "We'll be picking up Tomoyo, as her mother has a business meeting and asked if we wouldn't mind driving her."

"Yesssssss!" Sakura yelled. Yukito laughed and Toya just rolled his eyes.

When Tomoyo got in the car, she took one at Sakura and in a flash, they were locked in a tight embrace.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan! You look so kawaii!"

Tomoyo was wearing her hair up in a tight bun, which exemplified her sparkling earrings. She had on a sapphire spaghetti strap dress that fell just a little lower than Sakura's and dark blue platforms.

"So do you, Sakura-chan!"

"Gomen, but do you have any chapstick?"

Tomoyo smiled and pulled some out of her bun. Sakura gave her a strange look.

"I had to put it somewhere." She handed Sakura the chapstick.

"Arigatou"

A well dressed boy looked at himself in the mirror. "Time to go meet her." He told his reflection. He walked out of the large room…

Well, whaddya think? Please review! Thanx!


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: **The Meeting**

Tsukiko Satou waited nervously at the door for her guests to arrive. She had worked tirelessly alongside her families servants all day to make sure the mansion looked just right for the night's festivities. She wanted this last party of the year to be the best…the ultimate ending and perfect beginning.

The door bell rang. A busboy they'd bought for the night opened the door to admit the first family.

……

The Kinomoto car approached the Satou house. For the first time, the word 'mansion' hit the children and the car grew quiet. When they had parked the car, Nadeshiko held Sakura back.

"Please go ahead of us." She said, "We'll be fine. And Tomoyo, dear, I'll just be holding your friend back for a little while. Go on to the party and we'll catch up with you."

Tomoyo nodded and walked on with Fujitaka, Toya and Yukito.

"Hoe?" Sakura pronounced with a tilt of her head. She wondered what her mother was thinking, but only for a short while, for as soon as the rest of their party was out of earshot, Nadeshiko reached into her pocket and pulled out two small white boxes. She handed one to Sakura.

"Open it."

Sakura carefully lifted off the lid. Inside she found a pink ankle bracelet. It was made from a chain of painted metal petals.

"Oh…." whispered Sakura.

"I have a matching one, see?" Nadeshilo explained. Nadeshiko took the ankle bracelets out of their boxes and put them on her and her daughter. When she was done, Sakura pounced on her.

"Arigatou haha!"

Nadeshiko walked to the party with Sakura, holding hands. When they got inside, they were greeted by Tsukiko. There their paths separated. Sakura gave one last hug to her mother as she went to go join her friends.

Sakura spotted Eriol next to Tomoyo. They were practically inseparable. They were always very close friends, but Sakura knew that there was more to it for Eriol. Two years ago, Eriol had finally gotten up the courage to ask Tomoyo out and they've been together ever since.

"Hello Eriol. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. What did your mother want with you?"

"She gave me this…" She stuck out her foot.

"That's beautiful!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled. "And mom got one, too."

New voices joined in when Sakura was noticed and hugs were passed around. Sakura's belly rumbled. She blushed a little.

"Uh…I'm going to go and get something to eat. Anyone want to come?" A few people volunteered.

It took them a while to find the dining hall. "Whoa. There sure is a lot to choose from." Sakura exclaimed when she saw the food table. However, this comment went unnoticed, as everyone went to grab some grub. Sakura went and got a plate, then started helping herself to some salad.

"Cherry Blossom?" a masculine voice behind her questioned.

Her head whipped around.

"Little wolf!"


End file.
